Big Time Impression
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: Camille becomes something she isn't to impress the boy she didn't know she already had. One-shot. Camille/Logan


**Enjoy my pointless fluff and failure of a story :D. Haha. I sort of combined the ideas of **_**Big Time Fever**_** and Zoey 101's **_**Quinn Misses Mark**_**, and came up with this. So yeah…that's kinda it. **

**Summery: Camille becomes something she isn't to impress the boy she didn't know she already had. One-shot. Camille/Logan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush  
**

* * *

"**Big Time Impression**"

The method actress queen of the Palm Woods was silently reading over a script for her next audition. It was a sunny, beautiful day California, and Camille was simply enjoying the weather and her new role (hopefully) in that new show on ABC. Planning on getting another raspberry fruit smoothie, she departed from the seat under the blue tent in the pool area with her tote bag and script in hand and headed towards the hotel.

Unbeknown to her, since she was focused on her script, Camille didn't take notice to three girls walking towards her, sauntering in the same movement, like always. Their movements, as usual, were in slow motion, so everyone could admire them as they passed. However, Camille was walking in a normal pace and wasn't aware of their presence, and since she was reading the part of the script, she bumped straight into them.

"Oh, sorry-," Camille took her eyes off of the dialog she was currently reading to apologize, but quickly stopped when she saw who she had walked into. She groaned; Camille really didn't wasn't to deal with these girls, who all conveniently had the same name. The three girls (on the right had curly black hair, the middle on had blonde hair, and on the left had brown hair) didn't budge when Camille had walked into them. Unfortunately for her, however, they did take notice of it.

"Camille," the three greeted rudely.

The curly haired brunette rose an eyebrow, unfazed by their mean behavior, "Jennifers."

"So where's that nerdy kid from Minnesota you always try to flirt with? Part of, what is it, Big Time Flush?" The middle Jennifer inquired, purposely screwing up the name of Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's band.

"Big Time _Rush_," Camille corrected them sternly, "And his name's _Logan_."

"Oh yes, Logan…and you seriously like him, don't you?"

Camille crossed her arms, "I don't think that's any of your business." _But yes, I do like him, unequivocally_. Ever since he came here to California, she was head-over-heels in love with him.

"You know, on his first day here, he drooled over us," the Jennifer with short, curly hair said, ignoring Camille's comment, "Him and all of his friends."

Camille sneered, "Your point? Big Time Rush fawns over every pretty girl they see." _Not exactly best to say in my __**own**__ interests…_

"But not you, huh?" The brunette pointed out. Camille bit the bottom of her lip, looking away.

"We don't do this for a lot of people, but hey, we know that Logan's interested in girls like us, and you're interested in him," Jennifer two, or seemingly the leader of the Jennifers said, "So how would you like to be a Jennifer?"

The method actress rolled her eyes, "My name's _Camille_, as in not Jennifer, so I'll have to turn down your offer," She was about to walk away when the blonde headed Jennifer grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"Not only are you turning down a one-in-a-lifetime chance, your turning down the opportunity to be with your little crush," her words were like steel: cold and straight to the point, "He doesn't like you back the way you do, and let's face it, who can blame him?" Camille was taken aback by the harsh words, growing angry, and Jennifer pulled up her hand to calm her down, "I mean, he's just not into people like you – he's into girls like us."

"And you know we can make you like that, right? You can be exactly what Logan wants in a girl, and he'll chase you like there's no tomorrow," Jennifer three, the curly haired one, stepped in, "Actually, with us, you can get almost anyone."

Camille swallowed hard, contemplating the scheme. She wasn't really into the whole idea of being one of the Jennifers, but indifferent to what she was hopping for, they were completely correct. Logan never had shown much interest in her as she wished for; heck, he hung out with her and some blonde car chick behind her back at his own party! And even she noticed his chocolate, luscious eyes focused on there three princesses for awhile. There was no denying it: becoming a Jennifer would totally nail her chances of being with Logan. But was it worth ditching who she was for him?

"What's the catch?" Camille asked, keeping a serious face.

"Oh, no catch at all," The blonde linked her arm around Camille's and began to drag her into the Palm Woods, "Now, let's get you all Jennifered up."

* * *

"UNO! Yes! In your face!" Carlos yelled, holding up his card triumphantly.

Gustavo had let the boys go home early, due to his over annoyance with them (but they were okay with that). While Mrs. Knight was out grocery shopping, the boys, who had invited Stephanie over, decided to play a card game and unanimously chose UNO. Katie had turned down the offer of participating and merely threw in a ten dollar bet of who would win first. The room now consisted of Big Time Rush engulfed in the competition in a circle on the floor, Stephanie victoriously watching the boys fight for second place, and Katie counting her gamble earnings.

"Dude, you're bleeding," Kendall said, looking at Carlos' card in the air: a red seven.

"Aw, shoot!" The Latino began to look over his body, searching for any cut that would now be gushing out a crimson liquid, "I didn't even feel it."

"He means you're showing your card," Logan defined the term, rolling his eyes, "And now that we know what your card is, everyone's going to do everything in their power to make sure nothing leads to it."

"Oh…" Carlos sat back down, frowning, but his face quickly lit back up optimistically, "Can you guys pretend you never saw that?"

"No," the three answered simply.

Logan pulled out a yellow two and threw it on the pile, Kendall following him by putting down a red two, since it was the only card he was able to put in.

It was now James' turn, and while Logan and Kendall were looking at him in desperation, silently begging him to have a card to make the Latino lose, Carlos, of course, had gotten up again and jumped around in excitement, chanting over and over again "_I'm gonna win! I'm as good as Stephanie!_"

James smirked at the three boys in front of him and dramatically removed a card from the three he had left in his hands. They watched the pile with anticipation as the card fell onto it.

To Carlos' dismay, it was exactly what he didn't want: a wild draw four.

"Dude!" The unlucky contestant fell back on his butt reluctantly and picked up four cards from the UNO pile, while the other three high-fived each other.

"And I choose green, by the way."

The door to apartment 2J abruptly opened and slammed shut, a flush of blonde hair making its way toward the teenagers. She scowled and muttered to herself, clearly angry about something. This went unnoticed by Stephanie, however.

"Hey, Jo!" Stephanie waved from the orange couch, "I was thinking that me, you, and Camille could go get-"

"I don't think 'Camille'," Jo finger quoted the girl's name, "would really be interested in whatever you want to do."

Stephanie crinkled her dark eyebrows in confusion, "And why would you say that?"

"Because Camille's a bit wrapped up in her own posse at the moment – she isn't even Camille anymore!" Jo yelled, taking a seat next to Kendall and buried her head into her hands. Her boyfriend cautiously put his arm around her, not exactly sure how to deal with the situation; he didn't even know what was going on.

"Uh, Jo?" Logan had thrown down his UNO cards into the pile, sure that the game was now over, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Camille turning into a Jennifer!" She looked up to shout at Logan, then covered her face again, "She's dressing like them, she's acting like them, and even worse, her new name _is_ Jennifer! The little snobs made that clear."

Katie rose from the kitchen table, grabbing her money and her laptop, and headed toward her room, "I'm staying out of this one." She was gone in a flash.

"Can I ask what happened, exactly?" Logan inquired, interested in what was going on with Camille.

The blonde recoiled for a second, "Well, I was just getting back…"

_Jo had just entered the Palm Wood's pool area, ready to take a dip into the water after her Judo training at the gym. As she took her seat on the lounge chair, she was immediately confronted by Tyler, the little red-headed boy who was forced to act for a living. _

"_Mom wants me to do a commercial for those new animal crackers that taste like vegetables," he made a sickening face once he told her about the snack-advertisement, "Help!"_

"_Tyler! Baby, where are you? The audition's in fifteen minutes!" His mother ran outside of the lobby, frantically looking for her son._

_While Tyler had quickly dove behind a bush conveniently behind Jo's lounge chair, the blonde called out the women, "You're looking for Tyler? He's headed to the tenth floor in the Palm Woods with a couple of friends. He said he was taking the stairs, so you should look for him on the stairway." _

"_Ah, thank you, darling!" And she was gone._

"_It's clear," Jo said behind her, Tyler popping up from the bush and walking over to her. _

"_Thanks. Now I've just gotta go get that fan over there…" The chubby red-head pulled out a huge fan from behind the shrubs and positioned it to face the lobby. Jo knew that the fan was for the Jennifers, but it seemed much larger now. _

"_Tyler, why is the fan, like, two times bigger then before?" Jo questioned._

"_Oh, I'm just borrowing this one form Buddha Bob; I need a bigger one because now there's four Jennifers, not three," He responded casually, plugging in the cord to the fan. _

_Jo was taken aback; she was gone for, what, an hour or two? And now there was one more member in the Jennifers? What else did she miss – Mars blew up? _

_Personally, Jo didn't care what happened to the Jennifers; they were mean girls who thought that having the same name 'cool'; that this privileged their group to do anything they wanted and treat people anyway they wanted. She remembered some girls back home who acted like that, and she was glad she was done with them. However, the 'same-name-committee' was even worse than those popular girls in North Carolina. _

"_Oh, here they come!" And in step, being blown by the fan that Tyler was aiming at them, the 'Jennifers' came into the pool area. Jo easily recognized the regulars, but the forth member was particularly familiar – except for the straightened brown hair and much-too-revealing-for-comfort clothes. As the four stepped closer, Jo easily discovered who she was. The horrible realization caused her to move in the way of the four and prevent them from going any further._

"_C-Camille?" Jo was stunned to find that the first friend she made in L.A. was a part of such a terrible clique. _

"_Her name's Jennifer," Jennifer one stepped in, flicking back her hair, "And did she talk to you? No, so buh-bye," she waved her hand snobbishly, then scoffed to her friends. Jo simply rolled her eyes. _

"_I don't need permission to talk to my best friend, so if you excuse me," Jo grabbed Camille's freshly manicured hand and pulled her away from the real Jennifers, "What are you __**doing**__? These guys are the witches of Hollywood and you're hanging out with them?" she bellowed as soon as she and Camille were far enough for the Jennifers not to hear them. _

"_Yeah, I am, actually," Camille snapped, subsequently turning her head around to give a 'this-person's-crazy' look at the Jennifers, who giggled in response. The brunette then faced Jo and brought her sun glasses down below her nose, showing desperation in her eyes, "Look for some reason, they wanna help me win a guy I've be flaunting over for months, and I know you know who I'm talking about," she whispered. _

"_And you think that becoming __**this**__," Jo gestured to the Jennifer-like outfit, "is gonna get him to notice you?" _

_Camille shrugged, "He noticed the Jennifers, so why wouldn't he notice me as one?" she groaned at Jo's skeptical glare, "Please just let me do this; you know how much I like him. Please?" _

_Jo sighed in aggravation; she wasn't in the mood for an argument, especially with her best friend, "Fine – it's your funeral." _

"And you just walked away?" James asked, finishing combing his brown hair.

"Yup," Jo responded.

"Well, I wish I could help, really," Kendall rubbed his girlfriend's back supportively, "But when we undid Carlos' Jennifer-ness, we used shaved ice, and I highly doubt that would work with Camille."

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Uh, actually, I think I'm gonna go check this out," Logan rose from the floor and headed toward the exit of their apartment, "Be right back."

Everyone watched him surprisingly as he headed out the door and closed it behind him. It was silent in the room for a minute, until someone finally broke the ice.

"So, um, Jo, you wanna play UNO with us?" Carlos offered, scooting over for Stephanie to sit down next to him and join in the game as well.

"Alright, deal me in; you're going down."

* * *

Logan Mitchell was currently hiding behind a bush across from where the Jennifers were lounging by the pool. He wore his shrub hat, camouflaging himself as he spied on them; well, mainly the method actress.

Jo wasn't kidding; Camille really was a Jennifer. Her hair was straightened, her make-up was overly done, and her clothes consisted merely of a short denim skirt and a red tank top. She sat in between the blonde Jennifer and the brunette-headed one, who was obnoxiously popping her bubble gum.

Logan wasn't going to lie: Camille looked hot, sure, but…it wasn't Camille. Not at all, and that's what turned him off. What always impressed him was her spontaneously outlook on things and the way she was her own person. Now, she was just a copy of these three girls with the same name. She wasn't Camille anymore, but he _knew_ that the crazy girl he had become good friends with over the months was still there; she just didn't show it.

He sighed; now he _had _to do something about this – there was no turning back. He wouldn't anyway. Throwing off his tree-cap, he sauntered over toward the "Jennifers", who noticed his presence as he walked to them. Camille smiled and waved, but her hand was lightly slapped away by the brown-haired Jennifer, who whispered something in her ear. To this, Logan observed, his friend had frowned.

"Uh, hey, Camille?" Logan started nervously once he reached the four girls, "Can I, um, talk to you for a second?"

"You mean Jennifer?" The blonde Jennifer interrupted.

Logan narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Uh…sure?"

Camille, or 'Jennifer', nodded, grabbed her pool tote from the ground, and stood up off of the lounge chair. Logan stuffed his hands into his short's pockets and headed away from the Jennifers, Camille quickly behind him, not giving the other three girls a second glance. He took a seat far enough from the Jennifers and motioned the brunette to take a seat next to him.

"So what's up?" Camille asked once she took her spot, looking down and fiddling with the bracelet the Jennifers had lent her to complement her outfit. She didn't really like it, but the Jennifers insisted that it was completely necessary, so she agreed to wear it.

"Why are you dressing and acting like one of them?" Logan began, and Camille's head immediately shot up.

"One of what?"

"You know what I mean, Camille, or Jennifer, or whatever, but seriously, why?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Exhaling noisily, she looked up at her crush, "I thought it would impress someone…well, the Jennifers sure believed so."

"Why do you need to impress someone? I think by being you, you'd blow their socks off."

She scoffed mildly, "Thanks…"

"No, I mean it. You're amazing as yourself; you're funny, a great actress, and pretty, so why try to be someone you're not when you're everything as just Camille?"

The brunette widened her eyes in shock by his words, but he brushed it off; he was being honest, and it was about time that she heard the truth.

He handed her the script that stuck out of her pool bag and she smiled up at him graciously, opening the screenplay, "There's Camille…"

Logan softly smiled at his as she looked through the papers; the real Camille was shinning through. The quirky, method actress queen who was way too into her line. The girl who as just a little bit out there, but still knew where her boundaries were. She was perfect just the way she was, and Logan easily saw that. She was unique, and unlike anything he would have ever imagined seeing in a person – a completely new light on his life. That's why he liked her; maybe even –

His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette's hand collided with Logan's face, who yelped in pain. Abruptly, Camille's lips crashed onto his in full force, but he let it be. He even kissed her back as he moved her hand to his now finger-printed red cheek. After about seven seconds, they pulled away.

"Yeah, that was in the script," Camille said, while Logan chuckled, grinning down at her.

"If you ask me, you were perfectly in character."

* * *

**Yeah…I failed xD. Review anyway! **

**~Diamonds **


End file.
